Blazion
' 'Blazion '(Japanese: メラメライオン Merameraion) is a Rank C Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. ' Appeaance Blazion is a fiery lion yo-kai with a white scar on his forehead. His mane and eyebrows are burning flame and his fur is orange. He has large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. He wears a grey-black martial artist robe. He is short (about half as tall as Nate) but his mane is about half his height. Personality Blazion is very bold and motivated in the anime. He firmly believes that hard work is something to be proud of, and it makes people feel better. He is very active as well. In the original Japanese, Blazion only says "Mera", which was replaced by animal-like exclamations (which can make him sound like a dog when Blazion is being very hot-blooded in a given scene) in the English dub, and during the fight with Noway, he says "Muri!/No way!." It was revealed in EP097 that Blazion can talk normally while he was in his flameless form. Although this is true, he can speak a few words with his manes. So far, the only quotes he said were "No way!" and "Sorry sorry I'm so sorry!" History He is first encountered in EP006 and possesses Nate and Eddie. After scoldings from Whisper and Bear, Nate summons Hungramps to confront him. Blazion stops possessing Eddie, but only to possess Katie. Nate summons Happierre to calm everyone down and Blazion gives Nate his medal. Later in the episode, he is summoned to pump up a Negatibuzz inspirited Dr. Smiles. In EP008, he attempts to drive out a Hidabat inspirited Jibanyan. In the end Blazion becomes so worked up he runs outside in a huff. In EP011, he is summoned by Nate to confront Noway. Despite his determination, his energetic aura loses out against Noway. In EP013, he confronts Chatalie and says what she is doing things the wrong way. In the end, however, Whisper says it was a bad idea to call Blazion causing the hot-blooded lion to bite Whisper's head. In EP015, he takes a relaxing bath in Sproink's hot spring. In EP030, he burns So-Sorree as payback for what the apology Yo-kai made Nate do to his classmates and Whisper. So-Sorree fumes at the three of them and Blazion, Whisper, and Nate mock him by mimicking his signature insincere apology. In EP032, Nate summons Blazion to deal with Lie-in Heart and prevent the other lion Yo-Kai from making Bear procrastinate on his homework. However, Lie-in Heart ends up convincing Blazion that his unbound enthusiasm is reckless. In EP045, Blazion is summoned to cure Thornyan, but it was no avail as he and Hidabat get sick and they, along with Thornyan, injure Whisper. In EP054, Furdinand makes his hair longer and wackier. In EP063, he competes in Yo-Kai Hellish April Fools Day, but Verygoodsir tricks him into getting fired up and throwing a fastball strike, thus he gets out. In EP064, Bruff says he likes his motivation causing Blazion to fall for his big-bro charms. In EP078, he meets Inaho and USApyon and help them build the rocket engine. In EP081, he and his fellow hot clan members (Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) make Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan's day super hot. Luckily, Blizzaria arrives and makes it cool, only to make it worse after and unintentionally freezing her seven friends/victims. In EP082, Minochi makes him and several other Yo-kai jealous at Nate because he was not summoned when they wanted to be. In EP083, he and his fellow hot clan members are once again tortured by Blizzaria. In EP088, he helps Inaho and USApyon's rocket fly. In EP091, he and his fellow hot clan members perform for the Red team. In EP094, he makes a cameo and Inaho and USApyon watch him pick his nose because he was inspirited by Snottle. In EP097, the Phantom Thief Kopin (Karayaburi) steals his fiery manes. However, this allow him to talk normally. Inaho finds replacements for his stolen fiery manes so that Blazion would be able to become fired up and throw a fastball strike at USApyon. Kopin returns his manes, but Inaho still says he stole Blazion's heart. In EP107, he and several other fuming Yo-kai gets infuriated from the Whisper rumor due to Kakusan, and they angrily assault the defenseless Whisper. In EP113, he gets invited to sing with Blizzaria's group: "Iroiro Tsuclover Z", which consists of the Yo-kai that helped Inaho and USApyon build their rocket (Fusafusan, Unchikuma, and Statiking). Blazion accepts the offer and falls in love with Blizzaria. After the performance, Nate and Whisper are still unimpressed, but Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink are infuriated at Blazion's hot clan betrayal. In EP119, he makes a cameo powering Komasan and Komajiro's hot-air balloon. In EP122, he reveals his Yo-kai origins to Inaho, USApyon, and Blizzaria. He takes off his manes to become flameless to do so. He was once a circus lion that entertained his audience. However, the circus tent was accidentally set on fire one day. While trapped in his cage, he noticed that a child had tripped. To save him, he rammed his head against the bars of the cage, and broke free, creating the scar on his forehead in the process. Taking the child, he leaped onto a platform, and threw the boy to safety. However, the platform broke, sending Blazion into the burning flames, resulting in his death. Blazion's heartbreaking story touches Inaho and USApyon, but still leaves Blizzaria unimpressed. In EP124, he makes cameos fighting and befriending Roughraff in Inaho's story, and being inspirited by Darisu in Nate's story. In EP125, he, his fellow hot clan members, Inaho, and USApyon learn about Blizzaria's origins. The hot clan attempts to hide Frostina's glacial clip, but end up freezing and failing. After 37 episodes of summoning hiatus, Blazion was summoned in EP129 to confront Demonade. She liked him at first, but her replies after that saddened him. In EP130, he makes a Dream Land cameo, and wins a prize. In EP132, he is summoned luckily and inspirits Katie's dad to ignite the BBQ grill, but the lighter still would not go on. Blazion lets Nate kindle the grill and the latter succeeds in doing so. Gallery blazion.jpg Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Yo-Kai Watch Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes